


Valentine's Day

by Tippens101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: "What's Valentime's Day?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Valentine's Day

"What's Valentime's Day?"

Dean looked up from his BLT to find Jack staring intently at him, as if the answer to the question he asked was the most important one in the world. 

"It's Valentine's," Dean replied through a mouthful of bread and bacon. "No 'm'. And what do you want to know for?"

Jack swallowed a meatball from his Spaghetti-O's, and Dean grabbed a napkin to wipe a drop of sauce from his chin. "Sam made me a reptile and amphibian calender for Christmas and it definitely says 'Valentime's Day' on February 14th."

"That's just a typo. It's this ridiculous holiday the greeting card companies and florists cooked up together to turn a profit. It's a scam. You're almost four, how come you've never heard of it?"

"No one ever told me about it. And I haven't watched or read anything that talked about it." He poked at his food. "What do you do for it?"

Dean decided it was would be best not to tell his adoptive son about what he did during the holiday before he met Cas; he instinctively knew it would be inappropriate. "It's a day where you spend too much money on the person you're dating by getting them a card some idiot wrote a shitty poem on and handing them a boquet of flowers that will die within two weeks and get a heart shaped box full of chocolate candies, most of which taste like garbage." He thought for a second. "There are these chalky heart shaped candies with tiny writing that actually taste good."

"Oh. Well, it's tomorrow. Are you going to get Cas anything?"

Dean froze, teeth poised to take another bite of his sandwich. "W-what?"

"You're dating. You go on dates. And have sexual intercourse. Aren't you supposed to do something with him?"

"Well, I... I don't know." Him and the angel had only leveled up from friends to whatever they were now three months ago, and Dean still felt a little terrified about being with someone guy shaped that he liked so much. "I guess so? Maybe. I haven't asked him." Clearing his throat, he got up to run water on a balled up paper towel under the sink. "Clean your face, you have a Spaghetti-O in your eyebrow."

❤💚💙💚💙💚💙❤

Dean had spent the rest of Saturday avoiding Cas, which was relatively easy because the angel kept running around the bunker cleaning, barely sparing Dean a second glance.

On Sunday morning, he'd woken up alone. Usually Cas waited until Dean woke up before leaving. He didn't make too big a deal of it, and after a bowl of Lucky Charms, he showered and dressed and decided to go out and buy him something for this scam of a holiday. He settled on a box of powdered donuts and a George Orwell book he had the cashier wrap.

When he got home, Jack was waiting for him next to the map table, dressed in a tuxedo and holding a sign that said "Winchester" in his handwriting.

"Why do you look like you lost your prom date?"

Jack furrowed his brow. "What's prom?"

"Seriously, what kind of crap do you watch?"

Jack shurgged in reply. "Follow me." He turned on his heel and picked up a wicker basket from the floor. As he walked, he tossed rose petals on the floor.

"I'm not cleaning that."

Jack led him to the kitchen, where Cas was lighting two blue candles on the table. He was wearing his usual suit, no trenchcoat, and he'd changed his blue tie to a red one. Dean sniffed the air.

"What... what's that smell? Is that chocolate?"

"It's the candles," Cas answered, smiling. He walked over to Dean and kissed him deeply before leading him by the hands to the table. "Sit, sit," he ordered gently.

Dean obeyed and watched, amused, at Cas as he sat down across from him. His laptop was also on the table, closed and with a heart shaped box on top. Dean put the book and donuts right next to it.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester," Jack said, hands clasped behind his back. "And Mr., uh, Castiel. Could I start you off with a drink?"

Dean bit back a laugh. "How 'bout a beer?" 

"Cas says I can't pour beer anymore."

"He can't do it properly," Cas explained.

"Why don't you ju- oh, never mind." Dean drummed his fingers against his thigh. "Okay. Chocolate milk."

"And I'll have a regular milk."

"Excellent choices, sirs." Jack ran to the fridge to get the cartons.

Dean leaned towards Cas. "Whose idea was this?"

"Jack brought up the holiday, and we came up with the details together. What do you think so far?"

Dean nodded and grinned. "Very romantic." His heart thumped in his chest when Cas beamed at him.

Jack handed them their cups and stood up straighter. "Tonight we have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, on toasted or untoasted white bread, and your choices of cut up celery or baby carrots."

"Are french fries available?" Dean asked hopefully.

"They are not."

"Fine," Dean sighed. "I'll take untoasted and celery."

"Then I will have toasted and carrots." Cas downed half his milk. 

"Excellent choices, sirs."

While Jack ran back over to the fridge, Dean looked over at the box on the computer. He went to pick it up, but Cas's gasp and subsequent smacking of his hand stopped him. The angel grabbed it and put it on the seat next to him.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked, a little angrily. "Isn't that for me?"

The angel's cheeks started to turn pinkish, and Dean can't remember ever actually seeing an angel blush. "Yes it is," he whispered. "But Jack cannot see it. It would not in any way be appropriate. It is, uhm, something that goes inside of... you."

Dean tried ignore the twitch in his boxers. Cas had shown how wild he was in bed and there had been more than a few times were Dean had either been too sore or too tired to get up the next morning. He changed the subject. "Where, uh, where is Sam, by the way?"

"You didn't get his text?"

Dean shook his head. "Phone was practically dead. Left it home to charge."

"Oh. Eileen killed a ghost at a hotel in St. Louis and they gave her a free week in thanks. She invited Sam."

"Huh. Good for him."

Jack put the plates of food in front of them and smiled proudly. "Are you ready for your movie?"

Dean swallowed a celery piece with a grimace. "What movie?"

"Tom and Jerry and the Magic Ring!" Jack responded excitedly, reaching for the laptop.

"How romantic." Dean looked at Cas.

Cas shrugged in a "what are you gonna do" gesture. "Jack picked it."

"I figured."

While the movie started, Jack ran to a corner of the kitchen and grabbed the spinning chair Dean had bought him last Christmas. He rolled it right at the end of the kitchen table, then went to get himself a glass of milk, an apple, and a peanut butter and banana sandwich.

Cas picked Dean's hand up and kissed his palm, and Dean blushed.

"I... love you," he mumbled, and Cas rubbed a thumb along his knuckles.

❤💚💙💚💙💚💙❤

Later that night, after texting Sam for awhile to remind him about safe sex and a dinner of pizza, donuts, and ice cream, Dean and Cas were in Dean's bed, blankets a twisted mess around them.

"Holy shit," Dean panted, on his stomach as Cas finished the massage. "Holy shit."

"Are you ready for another round?" Cas muttered in his ear. "I have plenty of lube."

"You're gonna have to give me a few minutes," Dean admitted. "Could you get me a drink?"

Cas kissed his neck "Of course. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Yeah. Yeah, you too."


End file.
